


под водой

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Underwater (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Sort of but not a retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: А потом вода — неконтролируемая и никого не щадящая — пробивает корпус станции. Со всех сторон одновременно.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 8





	под водой

Это происходит мгновенно: вот Шиён берёт носки, и ей на голову падает капля, которой быть просто не должно, она уже давно вышла из душа, а потом вода — неконтролируемая и никого не щадящая — пробивает корпус станции. Со всех сторон одновременно.

Накрывает паникой и волной — она выталкивает Шиён из раздевалки в коридор, к каютам. Удержаться на месте невозможно. Всё гремит, трещит, взрывается. Вода прибывает и прибывает. Шиён бегает от одной двери к другой, надрывает голос, призывая к выходу. Это не работает — никто не успевает, только Шиён — добраться до следующего отсека, к компьютеру — сохранить хотя бы эту часть станции, пока её не поглотило.

И тут она видит троих.

Они бегут к ней, а вода — за ними.

Если Шиён не закроет шлюз, всё будет зря.

Руки дрожат, времени нет, надеяться не на что — они слишком далеко.

Шиён нажимает кнопку.

Её оглушает сумасшедшее _тудух-тудух-тудух_ собственного сердца — больше ничего не слышно. Этого хватает, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и осознать, что случилось.

Ноги в крови — она так и не надела носки.

Хочется смеяться.

Смех умирает в горле так же, как люди по ту сторону двери.

Она бы их не спасла, она бы их не спасла, она бы их не спасла, она бы их не спасла—

Но она их знала, она работала с ними, а теперь их просто нет — забрал океан. В команде было триста человек: сколько же осталось, кто спасся, а кто застрял, как она?

Надо найти путь к капсулам и эвакуироваться, надо перестать трястись и спасти хотя бы себя, хотя бы сейчас. Вдох-выдох. Ты ещё жива, ты сможешь, давай.

Шиён с трудом открывает аптечку и перебинтовывает ноги, толку никакого, но это единственное, что помогает наконец-то успокоиться. Компьютер выдаёт ей дорогу, которую она знает наизусть, и семьдесят процентов разрушенной станции. До её взрыва два часа.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее разрушения.

Ни одной живой души.

Когда ей предложили работу, Шиён согласилась не раздумывая.

Опуститься на дно океана, узнать о нём что-то новое, добыть ресурсов, которых на суше всё меньше, казалось таким захватывающим. Сначала ей не было страшно, но с каждым днём становилось тревожней — подземные толчки учащались, система выходила из строя, над ними словно издевались с самой первой секунды, наказывали за вторжение. Они пробили одиннадцатикилометровую скважину и думали, что им сойдёт это с рук, всё будет в порядке. Жажда иметь всё, что принадлежит планете, забывая о возможных последствиях, рано или поздно, погубила бы их. Вспоминая закрытый шлюз, Шиён понимает, что уже.

Но сказала бы она нет на место здесь, если бы у неё спросили об этом опять?

Вряд ли.

Она сбежала вниз, потому что не знала, что делать на поверхности, её всё равно никто не ждал, для неё там ничего не было. Станция не стала ей домом, Шиён не хотела ни к кому привязываться, от этого ещё страшнее, чем от бесконечной непроглядной темноты, в отличии от космоса она никогда не будет светиться в ответ, потому что не умела отпускать.

Пока не встретила—

Шиён замечает издалека что-то похожее на огонёк, он такой маленький и фиолетовый — сильно выделяется среди развалин. Несложно догадаться, что это и чьё.

— Минджи?

Тишина.

— Ты меня слышишь? Подай голос, прошу. Минджи?

Слабое, едва различимое, но знакомое:

— Шиён?

— Да, это я. Продолжай говорить.

— Что произошло? Землетрясение?

— Может, даже больше, чем.

— Ты одна? Кто-нибудь живой—

Шиён отсекла тех, кто ещё мог бы быть, сама, поэтому она молчит. Минджи её не осудит за такое решение в критический момент, но делиться смысла нет. Точно не сейчас, хотя возможностей больше не будет. Что вообще у них будет, если они отсюда не выберутся?

Никаких надежд.

Главное найти Минджи.

И вот она её видит: лежащую под огромным обломком — места, чтобы развернуться и вылезти самой, нет ни миллиметра. От новой волны паники у Шиён шумит в ушах — голос Минджи растворяется. Перед глазами всё плывёт — вокруг туман, словно она впервые вышла наружу, чтобы вглядеться в такой тёмный, но такой живой подводный мир.

Вперёд её заставляет двигаться фиолетовая копна волос.

Кажется, Минджи протягивает к ней руку.

Шиён наклоняется — кончики пальцев касаются её щеки.

Туман рассеивается.

Она вытаскивает Минджи, целую и невредимую, разве что в грязи и порванной одежде, наверное, на адреналине. Ничто другое им бы и не помогло. Они вжимаются друг в друга сразу, как Минджи освобождается, не веря, что правда живы. Это длится вечность.

Шиён (снова) боится отпустить.

Минджи шепчет ей куда-то в плечо:

— Я так рада, что это ты.

И уже громче:

— А где твои очки?

О чём же ещё спрашивать, когда ты вот-вот умрёшь.

Но это вызывает улыбку.

Капсул нет.

На капитанском мостике никого.

Их осталось двое.

Стоило бы сдаться, дожить эти секунды, забившись в угол, но когда-то они решились отправиться на такую глубину, воображая себя бесстрашными. Если они смогли это, смогут и бороться за жизнь дальше, сопротивляясь, как и океан — им, до самого конца. Поэтому предложение отправиться на последнюю и самую дальнюю станцию долго не обговаривается. Других вариантов нет, времени думать над чем-то ещё тоже.

Они обе понимают, насколько это рискованно и почти невыполнимо: спуститься на лифте вниз, чтобы пройти пешком по дну несколько километров, ничего перед собой не видя, просто наобум, ориентируясь на маркеры и надеясь, что больше ничего не случится, что океан закроет все свои глаза и даст им убежать на сушу без каких-либо проблем.

Так наивно, так глупо.

Выбирать не приходится.

Перед тем, как надеть скафандры, они долго проверяют всё ли исправно, нет ли на шлемах трещин, сколько их теперь на них самих. Сохранять самообладание при таком напряжении невозможно: Шиён не перестаёт потряхивать и тошнить ровно с тех пор, как её вытолкнуло из раздевалки, но она держится, чтобы быть для Минджи опорой, хотя до катастрофы всё было наоборот. Она всегда излучала уверенность и необъяснимую силу; если бы захотела, стала бы капитаном, ведь за ней шли, её слушались, ей доверяли. Минджи в шутку называли подземным солнцем, которое грело всю команду, но источник тепла затопило.

И видеть её такой растерянной, нервной и потухшей больно.

(О себе Шиён даже не думает)

— Нам пора.

Минджи не двигается с места.

Шиён осторожно берёт её лицо в ладони — и этого хватает, чтобы она сломалась.

— Я не смогу.

— Сможешь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не выходила на—

— Я смогу, и ты сможешь. Верь мне. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Всё идёт по плану.

Настолько идеально, что вызывает тревогу.

А потом что-то тащит Шиён вверх, разделяя их с Минджи, и станция взрывается.

Океан протестует.

Она приходит в сознание неизвестно где.

Канал связи молчит.

Темно.

Только благодаря чуду Шиён оказывается возле заброшенной — имя поросло водорослями — станции. Наличие кислорода, электричества и горячей воды не удивляет — она осталась в том же состоянии, в котором была десятки лет назад, но пользы никакой.

Шиён выбирается из скафандра, ползёт под душ и наконец-то даёт себе заплакать. Ей так страшно и больно, и она не знает, что делать, и где может быть Минджи, есть ли выход, куда дальше. Она просто ревёт и кричит от отчаяния, пока не выдыхается.

— Минджи? Я жива. Я на заброшенной станции. Здесь есть всё, кроме капсул, я буду выдвигаться по назначенному курсу. Ты меня слышишь? Минджи, это Шиён. Минджи, пожалуйста, если ты ещё там, ответь. Минджи, прошу. Минджи? Минджи? Минджи—

В радиорубке тишина.

Никто не откликается.

Она совсем одна.

Собравшись с духом, Шиён покидает единственное безопасное место и идёт вперёд. Подсветки шлема и фонаря едва хватает, чтобы разобрать, что у неё под ногами.

Шаг за шагом, маркер за маркером.

Медленно-медленно.

Ей уже плевать на страх и на то, что может её окружать. Не за что бороться, кроме своей жизни. Она бы боролась за Минджи, но в этой темноте есть что угодно, только не—

— Шиён, где ты?

У неё замирает сердце.

Она слышит её настолько отчётливо — вдруг это слуховые галлюцинации от недостатка кислорода, но потом и видит — и всё равно не верит, но зовёт:

— Минджи! Я позади, остановись.

Слова её не достигают, хотя канал связи работает нормально.

— Я больше не могу быть такой сильной, я не справлюсь одна, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь, где бы ты ни была. Будь живой, Шиён. Пожалуйста. Прошу. Будь живой.

Её не затопило в том отсеке, но топит сейчас слезами. Минджи просит ответить, но у неё не получается докричаться. Расстояние между ними почему-то не сокращается.

Бежать под водой бессмысленно.

Шиён всё равно бежит.

— Знай, что я продолжаю идти. Ради тебя, ради себя. Мне страшно умирать здесь, но я иду. Даже если ты меня не слышишь, даже если некому слышать, я не замолчу.

— Минджи, стой! Минджи!

— Если выберусь, если, как ты говорила, _смогу_ , кто будет смеяться над моими несмешными шутками? Кто будет приходить ко мне среди ночи, чтобы я ей спела и успокоила после кошмаров? Кто будет делать самые глупые вещи на свете, лишь бы вызвать у меня улыбку в самый плохой день? Вот он — этот день.

— Минджи—

— Кого я буду любить, если не тебя?

Шиён застывает на месте—

— Поэтому найди меня. Пожалуйста, найди. Прямо сейчас. Прошу. Найди.

А потом срывается, буквально врезаясь в Минджи.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет—

— Это я, это Шиён. Всё в порядке. Это я. Минджи, это я и только я.

— Отпусти—

— Всё хорошо. Это я, Минджи. Я нашла тебя. Я нашла.

— Ш-шиён?

— Она самая.

Они обе плачут, но Минджи улыбается — и этого достаточно.

— Ощущение, что за нами наблюдают. Я чувствую затылком миллион пар глаз. Они словно ждут, когда мы поймём, что не одни, или наконец-то сдадимся. Боюсь обернуться и увидеть, что мы окружены и были с самого начала, что на нас в ответ смотрят упавшие на океанское дно звёзды, но они будут живее настоящих — они будут моргать.

— Хочешь проверить?

К ним подступают—

— Нет.

И почему-то не трогают.

Когда до станции, она вот-вот взорвётся — ей хорошо досталось, остаётся всего-ничего, скафандр Шиён её подводит. Надо было поменять на заброшенной, там был один рабочий, но она передумала в последний момент — о чём уже жалеть.

Последний отрезок пути проходит в полном бреду. Связь с реальностью возвращается, когда она слышит знакомый звук закрывающегося шлюза и замечает, что шлем мигает красным. Они пытаются его снять — всё напрасно — он заблокирован.

— Низкий уровень кислорода. Низкий уровень кислорода. Низкий уровень кислорода. Низкий уровень кислорода. Низкий уровень кислорода. НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ КИСЛОРОДА—

А потом Минджи разбивает шлем огнетушителем.

Прижимается к её лбу своим.

— Дыши со мной.

И Шиён дышит.

Может, впервые в жизни.

Освободившись от скафандров, они просто сидят на полу.

Здесь так же опасно, как и везде, но беспокойство уходит на второй план.

Шиён заговаривает первой:

— Мне нравится твой цвет волос.

На это нет времени, его для них и не существует, но какая теперь разница?

Минджи вместо ответа целует её в плечо и приобнимает, и этот миг тепла и близости они обе будут помнить даже на том свете, если ничего не выйдет. Верить-то особо не во что.

— Хочешь несмешную шутку?

— Давай.

— Что сказала рыба, когда врезалась в стену?

— И что же?

— Дамба!

— Боже, это так глупо.

— Безумно.

Но они смеются. Ни на что другое нет сил.

Они добираются довольно быстро, замирают в шаге от.

— Если капсула будет одна, мы никуда не полетим.

— Минджи—

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь. Пожалуйста, не решай за меня.

— Я бы—

— Тебе не надо строить из себя героя.

— Но как же—

— Я больше не хочу тебя терять.

Шиён перестаёт возражать.

Они всё ещё медлят.

Им слишком страшно.

Чтобы узнать, сколько там капсул и есть ли они вообще, остаётся только открыть дверь.

Шиён нажимает кнопку.


End file.
